Aspects of the present invention generally relate to development and configuration of processor-executable applications that monitor and/or control components in industrial processes. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to systems and methods for monitoring the deployment of applications during runtime operations.
Control system development environments allow for the configuration, development, and deployment of applications to runtime environments on control components in industrial processes. Conventional systems and methods rely on a human (e.g., a programmer, an operator, etc.) to manually determine whether portions of an industrial process impacted by an impending application deployment are in a safe state before commencing the deployment. Reliance on manual determinations leads to inefficient process operation due to a reluctance to shut down operations for deploying application updates and/or causes process failure when the determination about the state of the process is incorrect.